Too Smart for Strangers
Too Smart for Strangers is an episode of ''Welcome to Pooh Corner''. It was released on video in 1985. In this special, children are taught how to behave around strangers, how to watch for danger and even addresses the subject of child molestation. Plot It opens with Winnie the Pooh skipping then mentioning strangers. He says they are not like mom and dad and a stranger is someone you don't know so be careful. After he sees Piglet and mentions bad strangers want to hurt kids. He says there are good and bad ones there is no spotable difference so be suspicious around all. He then says not to trust anyone and saying to think. He says just because he's friendly doesn't mean he is a friend. He says you can help your self thus starting the ways to. He says you have the right to help yourself. He mentions the big 3 ways including SAY NO to strangers, Run away, Tell your parents or a grown up you trust. Then they sing a song about saying no. The song includes saying NO to Treats, Rides, and anything else. They also mention to run and yell and tell a grown up you know. Also to not be wary because even if they look nice they probably aren’t. They then say Tigger know a-lot. It then cuts to Tigger. Tigger then brings Roo on screen. Tigger mention to avoid unsafe places with no people around like alleys, Public restrooms, parking lots, and more. It shows a girl named Karen who is leaving the park because it's late. She then takes a short cut through an alley because she left to late, which Tigger is implying is a bad idea because who knows what is in there. A random stranger then jumps out. They then mention to run away and find an adult. Karen then tells her dad who is slightly mad, but mostly glad. Then they comment how that was being to smart for strangers. Then they mention bad strangers could be any place. They show Kris and Kelly walking home for what to do if you see a neighbor hood stranger. the then see a stranger who asks for their names. They then say to NEVER tell a stranger your name or any information (where you live and etc.) The stranger then asks for there names in response they run away. They then say to never be polite to a stranger. Also to never put an arm out and to also stay an arms distance away. If he does run, kick, scream, bite, punch, kick and tell a grown up. You should also tell them till you believe you. They then show a few kids that mention what to do including run, don't give information, never go with a stranger and tell mom, dad or someone you trust. They then say going with a friend/group is safer. Eeyore then shows up along with Rabbit saying to never go with a stranger. They then mention bad tricks and then they show a kid name Timmy. A stranger comes up to him asking if he will help him find his dog which is a trick. He then says "sorry I can't do that" and bikes away. Timmy tells his mom and dad. Rabbit, Eeyore, and Tigger say to NEVER take anything from a stranger. Which is a good call because it could be poisoned or could lure you in maybe it could even be a bomb (this is not included , but I wanted to add it.) They then cut to Jina and Jeff. A guy then offers them money if they come get it. They say to run another direction if a stranger comes. The stranger says that he won't hurt then which they run away a good call. They then tell a cop. Eeyore then states to NEVER TAKE THINGS FROM STRANGERS EVER. They sing a song about not being fooled by tricks. They then cut to a kid named Hallie and an adult comes up saying that her mom is sick and she is here to pick her up because she is a friend of her mom. In response Hallie Asks the school which say they didn't get a call and Hallie calls home. Meaning that was a trick. Hallie then walks away from the stranger. They then go to Pooh and Piglet. They introduce the subject of what to do when your home alone. They then go to Owl. Owl says to never tell a stranger your home alone. They cut to a kid named Ryan who gets a call. Ryan then makes 2 mistakes Telling him his name and that he's alone. He then had a feeling that he made a mistake and called his neighbor who came right over. Owl mentions you should keep emergency numbers like Mom, Dad, Aunt, Uncle, Grand parents, 911 Police-Fire-Hospital are all people you could call. Now with modern day technology you could see the strange number and know to never pick it up. They cut to kids saying what we just heard. Like never say my name or call mom/dad or say they were busy. Rebeca Is home alone and a stranger comes to her door. Never open the door and make sure it's locked at all times. After she called her aunt. Call the police too if no one picks up. (They didn't say this, but people can dress up and claim to be that person never let anyone in even a friend if you did call a family member and there coming over it's fine just expect them parents have keys and will call you if they get locked out.) Owl then sings a song. Owl and Rabbit say if someone says it's important it's still no and never say your alone. They show a girl named Sara who sees a stranger in the yard. He says he wants to see Sara's mom. Sara tells him her mom is busy and couldn't see him and she runs inside and locks the door. Sara calls her neighbor. Tigger then appears so owl can repeat those what to do steps. Piglet and Pooh appear saying Owl's lesson what interesting. Piglet mention that anyone you know too could be bad, Pooh saying they may want to touch you which is bad (physically, Sexually abuse you) and you have the right to protect yourself. They imply that you have private parts only you can touch. They say your doctor might along with you parents when they dress you, but only they should. Other people shouldn't. They say SAY NO! Even if it’s someone you know you have rights. Tell mom or dad if they do. (They didn't say this, but it could be them and your other parent may not believe you. Tell you teacher because they have to believe you along with the police. There are abuse hotlines online too, but the local police station is your best bet.) Trivia *This episode inspired the name of a Trope at the popular Wiki TV Tropes, a website devoted to discussing conventions found within works of media. *In the The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, Sorry, Wrong Slusher, which aired after this episode, Tigger gives Christopher Robin’s address to a man on the phone. However, in this episode, Tigger tells Roo to never give your address to a stranger. It is likely that Tigger forgot about this. Roo does not appear to stop Tigger. Gallery Toosmartforstrangers.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.21.12 PM.png|Owl Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.20 PM.png Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner episodes